


They both love dancing

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly visits Sherlock during John and Mary’s honeymoon and makes sure he is alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They both love dancing

Molly decided it was time to look after Sherlock. Well, in fact, she didn’t just wanted to look after him and make sure he is alright but she missed him. He had said and done so many wonderful things on John and Mary’s wedding. He had been a best man and best friend. She was so proud of him.  
But if she called him, he would just go away. So she called Mrs Hudson instead. „Hello, it’s Molly.“ she said.   
„Molly! Thank God. Can you come over?“  
„Yes, what’s wrong?“  
„It’s just…he looks so sad…he misses John and I don’t know how to cheer him up.“  
„I’ll be right there.“ Molly pulled on her coat, left a short note for Tom on the table and went outside. Baker Street was just 20 minutes away. While she was riding the cab, her mind was spinning around Sherlock. He had changed so much since he returned…but not only to the good. His face, when he had left the wedding early, haunted her. Absent-mindedly she played with her engagement ring. She looked down…and once again she thought: „Have I made the right choice?“  
The cab stopped in front of Sherlock’s flat. Mrs Hudson answered the door right after the first ring.  
„How bad is it?“ Molly asked.  
„I don’t know. He has never been like this. Earlier I saw him in front of his computer. I thought he was working on a case, but when I got closer I saw that he was editing photos of Mary and John’s wedding. He even admitted to me that he wants to make a photo album for them. He said he felt like he had to do it because he sent the photographer into prison. But I think he has other reasons…I mean I still can’t believe John has married a girl!“  
Molly smiled sadly. She was positive that Sherlock wasn’t gay. But this didn’t stop him from feeling sad that John left.  
Molly climbed the stairs up to the living room. Sherlock was sitting in his armchair and starring at his hands. He didn’t look up when Molly entered.  
„Sherlock dear, you have a visitor,“ Mrs Hudson said and left the room.  
„I don’t need anyone…“ Sherlock began, but then he saw Molly.  
„Molly, hello. It’s good to see you.“ He almost sounded shy saying this.  
„Hello. I just wanted to drop by and look if you need someone to talk,“ she said and walked slowly towards John’s chair. Sherlock didn’t object, so she sat down.  
„I suppose this one of those times where I should simply say: Thank you. But I don’t really know if I want to talk. I’m fine.“ Sherlock said, but his eyes told Molly otherwise.  
„I told you once and I will tell it you again: I know what it means looking sad when you think no one can see you. I saw you and you looked sad. I understand that you didn’t want John to know about this. But really, I’m here to help you.“  
„It’s not the same as before the Fall. This feels different. Did I just say feel?“  
„You did.“  
„You see. I never used to think about my feelings. I didn’t even believe I had any.“  
„And you think this is a bad thing?“ Molly asked.  
„I don’t know. It’s just so different.“  
„And what about John?“  
„What’s about him? He is happy.“ Sherlock said and the ghost of a smile crossed his face.  
„Yes, I’m sure he is. But you know why he is happy?“  
„Because he married the woman he loves.“  
„Yes, that’s one reason. But he is also happy because his best friend is back at his side. Not just because he likes solving crimes, but because he loves you as a human being. That he chose you as his best man has proven that. So why should he leave his best friend even if it were for a woman? Just because he is married and expecting a baby, it doesn’t mean there is no place for you in his life.“  
„Thank you, again. But how would you know?“He now looked her straight into the brown eyes.  
„Because I have seen you two interact with each other. Observing things is easy when no one notices you watching.“  
He looked like he finally understood what Molly had tried to explain. „I’m his best friend,“ he said and it wasn’t really directed to Molly, but to himself as a confirmation: He was John’s best friend. Everything was okay. Nothing would change.  
„There you’ve got it,“ Molly smiled, „and you know if John needs time to be with Mary…you can still have me.“  
Sherlock smiled, too. It was a genuine smile. The one Molly loved so much. Their eyes locked and there was so much understanding between them.  
Then abruptly Sherlock stood up. He walked towards the stereo and turned on some music. It was classic music - ballet music.  
He went back to Molly and extended his hand: „May I have this dance, Miss Hooper?“  
Molly took his hand and stood up. „I thought this would never happen.“ She laughed.  
He took her in his arms and started to spin around with her. „I love dancing. I’ve always loved it. But I guess you have deduced this already a long time ago,” she said, quoting him.  
„Indeed. You know that was the reason I left the wedding so early. I wanted to dance so badly, but everyone had a partner. So I just went home and danced on my own like I always did.“  
„But you have to admit together it is so much better.“  
„Yes, it is. Molly, I can not thank you enough for everything you do for me.“  
„It’s my pleasure. It really is.“  
„Tom is a terrible dancer. I can tell.“ Sherlock smirked.  
And this is how Sherlock finally got to dance with the one person that mattered the most.


End file.
